The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by ejohnk56
Summary: What if Eren made the call which could have save the lives of the Special Operations Squad? What if Eren turned out to be a strong character who took things into his hands? Lot's of what if's and an alternate storyline waiting for you to explore. The story of the Eren Jaeger, The Rogue Titan. Cover Image is made by TejaMa
1. The Right Call

Chapter 1: The Right Call

Captain Levi's squad without himself was getting chased by The Female Titan. The earth was trembling under her footstep; she was running as an animal that is locked on its prey, without hesitation, without mercy.

"So it's really her! She is coming!" yelled Eld. "She is closing in fast!" The squad was using their 3D Manoeuvre Gear to move forward, from one tree to another. Their brains were working so fast, with the effect of the adrenalin, in order to find a way out from this situation. But every planning they do in their mind had only one mutual result, if they wanted to live, they had to stand and fight.

Meanwhile, Eren checked his back to understand how close the titan was and then he witnessed it, he saw the look in her eyes, the look which he couldn't able to understand from the beginning of this expedition. It was clear now, she wasn't going to give up until she had him. She was going to kill anyone who stands between her and himself.

The fear of death spreaded out through Eren's body, that human weakness was surrounding him. His hands started to shake and his heart betrayed him by pumping so loud. Why was he afraid? For being against a monster? Do people fear monsters? For a second, every question echoing in his mind stopped, silence conquered all. And that familiar voice was heard again.

"Are you a human Eren? "

He knew the answer quite well. His eyes grew and he couldn't resist smiling. The fear surrounded his body scattered in to the wind. "I'll kill them all. I'll wipe every one of them...off the face of this earth"

Eren's hands grasped his gear tightly; he turned to his squad and spoke without hesitation.

"I've had enough! This time I am going to do it! I will fight her! "

The squad's second leader, Eld responded back quickly as he already knew Eren was going to say this. "No, you won't. The three of us will deal with her." With a protective instinct Petra backed him up. "You go on ahead to our commander's place as fast as you can, Eren!" Petra was more panicked now than she saw the female titan chasing them in the first place. The option of Eren fighting in his Titan form was outrageous to her. He was a valuable asset to humankind. No matter what happens they had to keep him alive.

"I'm going to fight too!" Eren said furiously.

Eld understood there was no point in forcing Eren to do something. In order to make him not turn into his titan form, he could only try to talk some sense into him. "Using your power is too risky! It's best if you don't!" But this approach wasn't favoured by every member of the squad.

"What's that, you little bastard! You dare doubt our ability?!"

"Is it true what he said, Eren? You really... "

"...don't believe in us?"

"Enough!" Eren shouted. "Shut up you all! This isn't about trusting or believing in your abilities and mine. This is about risking all. No matter how many titans you slayed, are you able to grow your limps back?!" asked this question especially looking towards Oluo. While they were shocked by the things he said, Eren tried to calm down. He needed to be calm to speak logically. And in order to persuade them, he had to speak logical. He cleared his throat and started talking with all he got.

"As we understood from the signal flares, Commander Edwin ordered a retreat. This means the plan has failed and he is out of his trump card. Yet still the Female Titan remains unharmed, killing lots of troops. From the beginning of this expedition she is after me and I don't think she'll stop until she faces me. So please, I'm begging you, believe in me and let me do this!"

Eren turned his gear around swiftly. Now only thing he could see was her dreadful eyes. "For every human you killed, I'll tear you apart." All the muscles in his body strained, his heart got surrounded by the darkness he was fighting against.

"I'll kill you!"


	2. The Dejavu

Chapter 2: The Dejavu

Surprisingly, it wasn't Eren who made the first move. Instead, the Female Titan reached forward with her skinless hand, tried to grasp him. To survive her attack from above, Eren fired his gear's hooks to the nearest tree at his right and released gas to increase his speed. This instinctual reflex helped him dodge her capturing move. However, she wasn't finished yet. As she already knew Eren would evade her first attack, she hurled her other hand to the tree Eren was getting close to. Her speedy hand in fist form was like a cannon ball coming towards Eren, from his right side. "Please, make it in time" Eren thought. He pulled his legs to his torso and released his gear. And with all he got, he bounced off from the tree she was targeting. It was impossible to distinguish their moves from each other, since her fist hit the tree as Eren bounced off.

Her fist's effect to the tree was monstrous. The tree shattered into thousands of pieces and scattered like a shrapnel bomb to all directions. After bouncing off from the tree, Eren did a handspring in the air. That was when he felt the pain coming from his back, that excruciating pain. He wasn't able to scream or shout; instead he took a heavy breath. Pain was spreading out through his body wave by wave and he was going numb, his eyelids were getting heavy. He wasn't strong enough after all.

"I suppose,.."

"...I failed them again."

The thing Eren liked about being close to death was the tranquillity, that silence and peace. Shouldn't death supposed to be something bad? Wasn't it the end after all? Then he saw her again, like the previous one. His mother was waiting for him with open arms in front of their house. She was smiling to her son, waiting for him to come back home. He didn't care anymore, nor about the titans or nor about this fucked-up world.

"Eren?.. Where are you going?" He heard a sweet voice that warmed him up. Was that her mother's? But she was smiling, her mouth wasn't moving at all. Who, then?

"Eren, aren't we going home together?" the voice continued. "Will you leave me alone here?" Eren recognized the owner of this voice. "Mikasa?"

Then another voice was heard, this one was a passionate one. "Didn't you promise me, Eren? Weren't you going to kill them all? One by one... Weren't you going to fight until you wiped them all? A different voice followed, but this was cold and sounded peremptory. "Eren Jaeger... you impotent brat, you believed in yourself instead of believing in my squad? You didn't let them fight for you so... in the end, is this... all you got?!"

Eren tried to say something, but there weren't any words coming out. Three voices synchronized alternately, they made a chorus.

"Eren! Wake up!"

Eren obeyed the order, opened his eyes until end. He was still in the air, pieces of wood were floating beside him. The pain was more endurable now, because his purpose came before all: before the pain or before his life. He weren't allowed to die, not yet, he had things to take care of.

He landed on her grasping arm, but he was sliding too fast. So his hands moved involuntarily, out of a reflex, he turned his swords to the ground and thrust them into the flesh. This ended his sliding and Eren was standing on her arm now. Then, he stopped holding his swords, his both hands caught the piece of wood that was stuck in his back. He took a deep breath and pulled it with all his strength.

A scream echoed through all forest.

The squad had turned their gears to backwards, after seeing Eren's turn. They were standing on a thick branch of the one of the nearest trees right now, trying to see how the fight was going. Oluo and Petra's first attempt to join the fight at Eren's side had been turned down by Eld. He had said he made his own choice, if they had tried to help him; they would only get in his way. But the fight they witnessed wasn't kind of the fight they all expected.

"Why is he not turning into a titan?" said Petra with a worried face. "He will get killed if he continues like this!"

"We must help him!" Oluo agreed with her. But they were interrupted by Eld.

"The Special Operations Squad, I, Eld Jinn, The Second in Command, am ordering you to withdraw. In this situation we have no option but regroup with Levi-heichou and await his orders. He is more informed than us in this operation. We have already lost Gunther, I will not let there be any more casualties. Eren made a call, even he is fighting with his 3D Manoeuvre Gear, I am sure he has something in his mind! "

"But!.." Petra pleaded, she was interrupted by Oluo this time, he held her arm for a second and spoke with a voice that not trusted its own owner.

"There is no more 'but' Petra...No matter how stupid he sounds usually..." Oluo cleared his throat. "...he is right this time, we must find Levi-heichou..." Petra looked at the battle between them one more time, wished for Eren to live; this was all she could do. And so, non-convinced soldiers obeyed the order of their captain and at the same time, all three fired their gear's hooks to the deep forest, leaving their friend behind.

In the meantime, Eren pulled his swords from the flesh and started running towards titan's shoulder. At last, The Female Titan was aware of Eren's presence on her body. After the hit on the tree, her other hand was a wreck that was healing slowly, so it had took a while for her to spot him. Eren was running fast with his swords in his hands, he wasn't angry or in pain. He was rather smiling.

"Mikasa, Armin, Levi-heichou... I won't let you down." he thought.

"And mother I am sorry, I stood you up again...But wait for your son, after I lead them to their extinction."

" I will come home..."

"...with Mikasa."

* * *

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

I hope you liked the first one and the second. I was going to write more actually, the end and the chapter name was going to change but I liked this end a lot (I hope you did, too!) so I did not change them.

I would like to thank bakandas, Sentinel07, kureneko nnch, Sailor Dying Will for their support!

With a good friend's advice I tried to write this one a little bit longer. From now on I will try to keep every chapter over 1000 words.

I am waiting for your reviews about these both so I can improve the story in the next chapters ;)

PS: After considering the advices in Sentinel07's review and the others, the chapter was updated in 12th of August.


	3. The Tenacious Hero

Chapter 3: The Tenacious Hero

His head was clear at last, his hands grasped his swords tightly and he was running with everything he had. There were only a couple of inclined steps between him and the shoulder, now. Once he reached the shoulder, then he could have gone for the neck. Yet, the Female Titan wasn't standing idly by, she made her move again. She let her arm that Eren was running on loose, which caused moving Eren to fall in an instant, with the effect of the gravity. Her shovel-looking, still regenerating other hand had been already waiting under him, ready to capture.

Eren was getting faster and faster, as he continued to fall. This was making it impossible for him to aim his gear's hooks to its target. If he hadn't reacted quickly, he could have been caught. But Eren wasn't going to let that beast capture him so easily, that's why he came up with a familiar solution. He thrust his swords to her flesh again, started cutting to slow down. His speed was decreasing as he sliced her arm through, creating a chance for him to aim. Eventually he managed to stop and so he closed his left eye, seized the opportunity and pulled the triggers of the gear.

As the two hooks flew in the air to their target, titan's shoulder, Eren heard a cracking noise coming from a metal. Without even understanding what was wrong, his swords broke from the middle and he started to fall, again. He tried to thrust his blades to the flesh, the blades created sparks as they touched to the titan's skin, rather than cutting it. Eren immediately turned his head due to a reflex that protected his eyes. He pulled the handles back to stop the sparks, but he had used too much force. This caused him to drop backwards and keep falling in a lying position.

"What the hell was that?" he thought. "I should have cut her arm. How? How did her skin turn into something stronger than my blades?" Eren cursed the situation he was in. He was angry at himself and his back was still hurting. "I couldn't even attack her properly." he complained and continued in his mind. "Whatever tricks she pulled there, damn her! She is clever than I thought! She waited until I fired the hooks of my gear. Now, I can't even fire them to the nearby trees... There is nowhere to run..."

For a second, misery was everything he could felt. He tried to ignore it, he tried to focus, as a result that idea popped in his head. She was underestimating him, he had a trump card in his hand from the beginning of this fight. He had the chance to bring this fight in a fair level, to fight her in her own form, as a titan.

Mentioning about it in his head, caused the darkness that had been hiding inside of him to woken up once more; it filled his mind and surrounded his heart in a flash. Now, the words were echoing in his mind.

"Kill, rip apart, cut, drain, slaughter, massacre, finish off..." And that familiar voice was heard again.

"Let's...Let's kill them all!"

Eren was shaking with the urge to kill. He tried to persuade himself with pitiful excuses." This is the only reasonable thing to do. I am good at using my gear but she is a damn titan!" he paused for a second. "So there is no other way..."

"I'll turn into a titan to...Kill her!"

He moved his right hand to his mouth, opened his lips, closed his eyes and gathered all his strength. Right about when he was going to bite, he came to his senses by a powerful pulling force coming from his left. Had he already hit on her? Wasn't he supposed to hit on his back? And if he had hit why didn't he feel her hand under him? While these questions scattered the dark clouds in his head, Eren opened his eyes with curiosity.

There he was, hanging on his gear's left rope and his body staying sideward in the air. Eren tried to understand everything around him for a second. Then he saw the rope and realized. As it seemed, his gear's left hook had hit its target. It was a really lucky shot, however the shot wasn't the luckiest part. Luckiest part was, if he'd tried to reach right with his right hand, he could have touched titan's palm. He had a really narrow escape. After seeing all this, Eren's body filled with excitement. This had to be a sign.

"I will not give up!" Eren thought and continued out loud.

"Not yet!"

With a swift move Eren brought his right hand next to his left, thus bringing his gear's handles together. Now, his forefingers were desperately searching for those triggers, the triggers that were connected to gas tanks. When he found them, he pulled the triggers so hard as if he was going to break them.

The pressured gas coming from his gear began raising him to the shoulder. The Female Titan who felt the gas in her hand, tried to imprison him with her ill-shaped, just regenerated fingers. But her attempt to close her hand was in vain. Because, Eren was pressing the triggers with all his strength, he was going up at top speed. Eren cleared his mind once more and shouted with the all breath he held in his lungs.

"It is my turn now!.."

Eren reached the shoulder before he finished what he was saying. As he stepped on her shoulder, he jumped up with the boost of the gas. He pulled the pedals of the handles and released the broken blades. Then he connected them with the spare blades and pulled his swords quickly, without hesitating. Eren had already given up thinking now, he was moving only by instincts. He fired the hooks of the gear to Titan's head. His fingers found those triggers once again. Every muscle in his arms got strained and he continued with a roar.

"...I'll rip you apart!"

* * *

Author's Note: What's up people? Here is the third chapter of the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

Firstly, I would like to apologize for the late update, but it was a technical issue. My laptop's charger was broken. So, I am really sorry for that! :( But you can be sure I'll make up for it, next chapter will be published sooner than you think!

I would like to thank bakandas, Sentinel07, kureneko nnch, vegasassassin, and Unknown98 for their support and all people who are following my story!

For this chapter I have a request for you, Is the story going too slow? Would you like me to fasten it up a little bit? Please share your opinions with me and help me make this story much better!

I am waiting desperately for your reviews!


End file.
